Amore medievale
by LaraPink777
Summary: Ovvero come ritrovarsi intrappolati in una situazione imbarazzante. MikeyXRenet.


Bene. Gli prudeva la gamba. Il polpaccio, lì in fondo. Il prurito era arrivato piano piano, quasi di soppiatto, come un insignificante formicolio; poi era cresciuto, e cresciuto, ed adesso hai voglia a strofinare il dietro della gamba contro il materasso. Niente. Era lì e pizzicava ed appunto… prudeva! Da impazzire!

E le sue stupide mani stavano qui, invece, legate alla testiera del letto.

Michelangelo Hamato, tartaruga mutante di anni sedici, sospirò. Mosse le dita che iniziavano ad essere intorpidite, ruotò le caviglie nei vincoli di strisce di seta rosa, ai piedi del letto, e cercò di non pensare al prurito beffardo. Il fatto che indossasse i pantaloni non aiutava. Proprio così: lui indossava dei pantaloni, assurde braghe strette strette sulle gambe. Una sorta di calzamaglia arancione, con le gambe di due tonalità diverse, l'una scura e l'altra più chiara,che si abbinava perfettamente alla casacca color pesca, riccamente ricamata, che copriva guscio e piastrone, alle strisce delle maniche a sbuffo della camiciola ed alle calzature a punta, di un delicato velluto color ruggine.

"Oh, Renet" mormorò.

Gli era sembrata 'proprio una pessima idea, da subito. Lui era un tipo che amava giocare e divertirsi, sia ben chiaro, ma in certe cose sorprendentemente era abbastanza tradizionalista. Così, l'idea della sua ragazza gli era piaciuta al cinquanta per cento.

" _Facciamo l''amore medievale'"_ aveva annunciato lei. Ok, ben venga la cosa del travestimento: era cool, lui adorava travestirsi. Con Renet si erano travestiti praticamente da tutto. Quella volta, lei con la sua coda di dinosauro…

Ma le corde? Che bisogno c'era delle corde? Lui amava le sue mani, le voleva libere di svolazzare dappertutto, di toccare ogni cosa (pulsanti di autodistruzione veicoli alieni compresi), di grattarsi se serve. Libere di accarezzare la pelle di Renet, bianca e morbida come la pasta della pizza. Di giocare con quelle sue grandi tette, bellissime! Il più bel posto al mondo dove mettere le mani. Dopo la pizza, forse.

Ed invece no.

" _Sarà divertente_ " gli aveva detto, sorridendo sorniona con quella sua bocca di rosa.

Divertente… Forse, se non se ne fosse andata a metà di tutto, ridacchiando eccitata, scomparendo nella sua solita finestrella di luce per non farsi più vedere da ore, lo sarebbe pure potuto essere, _divertente_. Ma nello stato attuale di cose, Michelangelo si stava divertendo poco. Anzi, si stava proprio annoiando.

E gli prudeva la gamba.

E gli formicolavano le mani.

E gli scappava la pipì.

E si sentiva tutto indolenzito, per essere rimasto sdraiato nella stessa posizione tutta la notte.

Inoltre, iniziava ad avere fame, segno inequivocabile che la notte fosse ormai terminata e che fosse già mattina; non era vero, infatti, come dicevano i suoi fratelli, che lui avesse _sempre_ fame. O meglio, era vero e non lo era, come direbbe il maestro Splinter. Lui poteva percepire e distinguere diverse gradazioni di fame e regolarsi in base a quelle riguardo al tempo. In parole povere, sapeva sempre che ore fossero semplicemente ascoltando il suo stomaco; altra dote del fantastico Michelangelo che i suoi familiari non avevano mai imparato ad apprezzare appieno, meschini.

Quindi, se era mattina, era ora di alzarsi e preparare la colazione. Ma nell'attuale stato di cose, ciò risultava alquanto difficile, a partire dallo stesso concetto di alzarsi. Renet era scomparsa, lasciandolo legato al letto. Il problema era semplice: era la soluzione che sembrava difficile come i discorsi di Donatello su api, fiori e contenitori di mutageno. Aveva cercato per ore di allentare i legacci di stoffa, con l'unico risultato di avere adesso tutta la pelle dei polsi e delle caviglie di un bel verde scuro infiammato. Aveva tentato di scassare il letto, il suo amato lettuccio con l'intelaiatura in legno e la testiera a forma di timone, ma questo, per essere stato già vecchio quando Splinter lo aveva recuperato da qualche parte tanti anni fa, si era rivelato piuttosto resistente, anche per la sua forza di adulto mutante palestrato.

Quindi, da ormai qualche ora, era arrivato alla sconfortante conclusione che se qualcuno non fosse venuto a slegarlo, lui non si sarebbe più potuto alzare. Ed aveva pregato tutte le divinità di cui ricordava il nome che questo qualcuno fosse le sua svampita e stravagante fidanzata piuttosto che altri. Con un po' di fortuna Renet sarebbe tornata prima che i suoi fratelli si fossero alzati.

"Mikeyyyy!"

L'urlo di suo fratello Raffaello proveniente da qualche parte nella tana (con buona probabilità dalla cucina) gli fece strabuzzare gli occhi nella consapevolezza che non sarebbe stato così fortunato.

Michelangelo prese un profondo respiro e cercò di farsi forza, preparandosi all'inevitabile. Era un guerriero che sconfiggeva letali nemici, lui, aveva coraggio da vendere. Sarebbe andato incontro a tutto questo con la dignità che il suo stato di ninja avrebbe richiesto.

Sentì i passi di Leonardo dietro la porta prima che i suoi colpi percuotessero il legno della stessa.

Se sussultò, non fu per paura, no.

"Mikey! Sveglia!"

La maniglia girò, ma la porta, essendo chiusa a chiave, naturalmente non si aprì.

"Perché ti sei chiuso? Mikey? Sei sveglio?"

Il blu continuò a bussare con fastidiosa insistenza e Michelangelo si affrettò a rispondere tra il martellare dei colpi.

"Ho sentito Leo! Adesso esco!"

"Mikey?" Altro colpo sulla porta.

"Arrivo, Leo, arrivo! Cinque minuti!"

I colpi cessarono. Ci fu una pausa di qualche secondo; Michelangelo tese la testa per capire se Leonardo se ne fosse andato.

"Va bene. Ti aspetto in cucina – disse invece il fratello ancora dietro la porta. – Ehm… Prima di venire lavati le mani."

Michelangelo restò pietrificato dall'imbarazzo, con la bocca aperta e le guance talmente in fiamme che ci si sarebbe potuto friggere un uovo. Leo pensava che lui… Oddio! Sarebbe voluto sprofondare lì, nel pavimento, con tutto il letto. Lui non stava facendo quello! No! Non ne aveva più bisogno, _lui_. Non come loro!

Che lui e Renet ormai fossero una coppia, lo sapevano tutti da mesi. Che lei, da profonda conoscitrice delle cose del mondo, e di tanti altri mondi, lo avesse iniziato a qualcosa in più dei casti bacini che si scambiavano in loro presenza, magari lo immaginavano pure. Probabilmente non l'avevano capito solo Leonardo, assoluto genio nelle strategie di guerra ma candido ed ingenuo come un serafino con ritardo mentale in campo di faccende amorose, e Splinter, che era arrivato a congratularsi pubblicamente con lui per il modo encomiabile con cui aveva, negli ultimi tempi, imparato a " _tenere sotto controllo la sua energia in eccesso grazie alla meditazione_." Meditazione, sì, certo. (Raffaello e Donatello in quell'occasione avevano sfoggiato sorrisi da gatto del Cheshire dietro le spalle del loro sensei.)

Ma che lei comparisse di nascosto nella stanza di lui, per passare col suo fidanzato notti infuocate insonorizzando la stanza con una futuristica diavoleria elettromagnetica, ebbene questo era un fatto che Michelangelo avrebbe tenuto volentieri solo per sé. Non gli sembrava cortese far sapere che lui, il piccolo di casa, ci desse dentro regolarmente con una super sventola mentre i suoi fratelli Leonardo, Donatello e Raffaello si dovevano accontentare di chiudersi a chiave nelle loro stanze, da soli, limitandosi solo ad immaginare di essere insieme rispettivamente ad una ragazza giapponese, una rossa ed una, senza offesa, che era proprio una lucertola.

Or dunque. Aveva guadagnato cinque minuti. Dopo una notte di tentativi, pensare che cinque minuti potessero bastare a tirarlo fuori da quell'impiccio voleva dire portare alle estreme conseguenze il suo proverbiale ottimismo. Tanto per poter dire di averci provato almeno l'ultima volta, si tese con tutte le sue forze contro i vincoli, grugnendo nello sforzo e facendo cigolare la struttura del letto. Il legno scricchiolò, ma non si ruppe.

Michelangelo si rassegnò, con un altro sospiro. Avrebbe preferito dover combattere Shredder armato solo di un coltellino di plastica piuttosto che dover subire la vergogna che i fratelli scoprissero della sua vita sessuale in questo modo, vedendolo così. Non trovava nessuna storia credibile da inventare (e sì che i suoi fratelli negli anni si erano bevuti di tutto), non con quei segni di rossetto che sapeva di avere sul viso, lascito della precedente tempesta di baci; in ogni caso la storia dell'enorme mostro che compare improvvisamente nella sua stanza passando attraverso i muri e, dopo una dignitosa e furiosa lotta, lo tramortisce, lo veste da personaggio fantasy e lo lega al letto con nastri rosa, faceva acqua da tutte le parti.

Purtroppo, i cinque minuti passarono in fretta.

E tornarono i colpi sulla porta.

"Mikey!"

Adesso poteva dire che Leonardo iniziava un tantinello ad incazzarsi. Cercò di pensare a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

"Emh… Leo?"

"Cosa?" Sì, suo fratello maggiore era decisamente incazzato.

"Io… ecco… Non mi sento tanto bene… Preferirei oggi restare a letto…"

Nei film, avrebbe funzionato. Leonardo se ne sarebbe andato, augurandogli di rimettersi presto, e lui avrebbe avuto altre ventiquattr'ore di tempo per cercare di liberarsi, e probabilmente pure per pisciarsi addosso.

Nella realtà, le cose funzionavano un poco diversamente.

"Che cos'hai, Mikey? Apri."

"Io…" Niente, il suo cervello era completamente a corto d'idee. Stava iniziando a farsi prendere dallo sconforto. _Niente panico, Mikey, niente panico. Cosa ninja e tutto il resto, ricordi?_

"Io non posso, Leo" sospirò.

"Mikey?" Voce da leader. "Che succede?"

 _Niente panico. Respira. È solo tuo fratello, che si preoccupa per te. Che tra poco scoprirà… e vedrà… e gli altri vedranno… Oddio! Panico!_

"Leo?" cinguettò.

"Dimmi, Mikey." Voce da leader armato di infinita pazienza.

"Credo di aver bisogno di Donnie."

"Di Donnie? Perchè?" La maniglia iniziò a muoversi furiosamente su e giù.

L'ultima cosa che Michelangelo voleva sentire era _la voce da leader spaventato_.

"No, no, Leo, sto bene! È tutto a posto! Ho solo bisogno di Donnie. Lui da solo. Ti prego, Leo."

Sperava che la voce da cucciolo funzionasse anche senza il suo sguardo da cucciolo.

Il silenzio dietro la porta si protrasse ancora per qualche secondo, segno che il leader, come suo solito, stava ponderando bene la situazione prima di agire, in termini di obiettivi da raggiungere, sconfitte e vittorie, livello di pericolo di vita e rapporto della circostanza con le direttive dello Bushido e quelle del capitano Ryan . Leonardo era il migliore in materia di pianificazione strategica, non c'è che dire.

"Va bene. Lo chiamo."

Michelangelo non poteva giurare che il fratello maggiore si fosse del tutto tranquillizzato, ma almeno non avrebbe più rischiato l'infarto. Dopo meno di un minuto, al bussare si accompagnò questa volta la voce del suo fratello mascherato in viola.

"Che succede, Mikey?" chiese anche lui, girando la maniglia.

 _Non di nuovo tutto da capo_ , pregò la povera tartaruga sul letto.

"Donnie, sono chiuso dentro."

Dopo qualche secondo.

"Mikey… ma c'è la chiave nella toppa…"

 _Capitan Ovvio._

"Lo so, Donnie. Puoi aprirmi lo stesso, da fuori? E poi entrare _solo tu_?"

Se doveva capitare, che almeno fosse solo Donnie. Sarebbe morto di vergogna, ma ancora poteva sopportare questo, almeno questo. Che lo vedesse solo lui. Poi l'avrebbe pagato, corrotto, gli avrebbe baciato i piedi implorandolo di non dire niente agli altri. Sarebbe stato il suo schiavo, per sempre. Poteva pure pensare di non fargli mai più scherzi, mai più.

"Perché solo Donnie? Mikey?" _No, Leo, non iniziare, non c'è nessuno da salvare, qui._

"Che succede?"

Michelangelo iniziò a sbattere la testa contro il cuscino.

 _Raph. Ah, perfetto. Volete invitare qualcun altro dietro la mia porta?_

"Mikey, è chiuso dentro, e vuole che Donnie forzi la serratura."

"Che fai, testa di legno?" Altri colpi, stavolta talmente forti da far rimbombare tutta la stanza. Un altro paio, e non ci sarebbe più stato bisogno dei giraviti di Donatello.

"Mikey, perché non puoi aprirmi tu?"

"Ma era vero che non stai bene, Mikey? Sei ferito?"

"Apri questa benedetta porta, testa di guscio!"

A questo punto la tartaruga mutante vestita da principe medievale provò un'intensa voglia di piangere. I fratelli continuarono a chiamarlo, interrogarlo, pregarlo da dietro la porta; lui continuava, ormai per inerzia e con la tonalità monotona di un disco rotto, a rispondere che sì, stava bene, no, non c'era niente per cui preoccuparsi, no, non era uno scherzo e no, non poteva aprire lui. Raffaello seguitava occasionalmente a dare pugni sul legno, tanto per rendere più efficaci i suoi interventi, provocando un litigio con Donatello che stava finalmente svitando la serratura e uno con Leonardo che gli ricordava gentilmente che sbattere alla porta era un comportamento un poco idiota.

In tutto questo, Michelangelo poteva solo continuare ad ondeggiare per strofinare la gamba che prudeva, e cercare invano di ricordare se gli fosse mai capitato qualcosa di peggiore e più imbarazzante in vita sua, ben consapevole che la vita sociale con i suoi fratelli sarebbe stata da quel giorno in poi un continuo ripararsi dai feroci colpi della loro presa per il culo.

Il rumore della serratura di ferro poggiata sul pavimento fu il suono dell'inevitabilità.

"Donnie, entra solo…" iniziò a gridare mentre la porta si apriva verso l'interno. "…tu" concluse deglutendo mentre i suoi fratelli, tutti e tre i suoi fratelli, con Donnie per ultimo, entrarono nella sua camera.

Mentre varcavano la soglia i tre fratelli stavano parlando tutti insieme. Alla vista che si presentò loro davanti, tacquero immediatamente.

Il silenzio divenne assoluto. Quattro, cinque secondi di niente, solo silenzio. Se ci fosse stata una mosca, sarebbe stato possibile sentirla volare. E sarebbe potuta entrare in una delle tre bocche spalancate dei fratelli Hamato. Michelangelo si ritrovò a chiedersi se almeno uno di loro non si fosse slogato la mascella.

Le risate che seguirono sarebbero rimaste a lungo nella memoria muscolare degli stomaci dolenti delle tre tartarughe maggiori. Alcuni passanti di Manhattan si fermarono avvertendo delle misteriose vibrazioni sotto i loro piedi, che altro non erano che le onde d'urto dei sonori sghignazzi di Raffaello: Casey Jones giurò in seguito di averlo sentito da casa sua. Donatello si dovette appoggiare al muro quando stava per svenire per mancanza di ossigeno, e sì che essendo una tartaruga poteva stare a lungo in apnea, ma dieci minuti di risate con risucchio furono troppo anche per i suoi polmoni.

Riguardo a Leonardo, Michelangelo era ormai stato slegato ed era potuto scappare in bagno, mentre il leader in blu si stava ancora rotolando per terra.

…

Quando Renet si materializzò, vestita da principessa medievale, con tanto di nastri intrecciati tra i capelli, abito lungo di damasco azzurro e balconcino mozzafiato, pensava di essere mancata solo pochi secondi. Per una che gioca col tempo, e che aveva tutto il tempo del mondo nelle sue mani, era piuttosto distratta. Aveva sbagliato ancora una volta le coordinate temporali. Non era stata via solo pochi secondi, ma ben tre giorni. Ed aveva sbagliato un pochino anche quelle spaziali, questa volta.

Se ne accorse quando apparve, con un flaconcino di lubrificante in una mano ed frustino di pelle nell'altra, nel bel mezzo della camera di Splinter.

Non pensava che gli occhi di un ratto mutante potessero allargarsi tanto.


End file.
